The journey of Sophia Rose
by Wolflover235
Summary: Sophia was a lone wizard, travelling the spiral, little did she know, the journey she was to take would be a journey of a lifetime. Meeting friends who accepted her, accompanying her through the dark and unknown world. Read and review, and see how friendship can grow and the most unexpected times.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Wizard101 belongs to Kingsisle co. I do not own anything except for my created wizard :)<em>

Hello fellow wizards, I am the author and one owner of Sophia Rose.

Wizard101 was referred to me by another fellow wizard, Sarah Blossom, so I give a little shout out for her.

Ever since then, I was glued to this game.

I hear some adults find this game uneducational or a waste of time. I am writing this story to give the world an insight of how this game has helped me: Friendship comes when you least expect it.

Sit back and I hope you enjoy this wonderful journey.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: This story will be played with Sophia's point of view.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Unicorn Way**

* * *

><p>"Welcome, young wizard." Ambrose greeted.<p>

"You can just call me Sophia, sir." I said.

"Very well. Here. Take this." Ambrose hands me a letter with an old fashion ink stamp. "Private Stillson is just a ways down the road, he is guarding the gate to Unicorn Way. Since our encounter with Malistaire, things have been twisted into the dark. And I think you have what it takes to help fight off the evil beings, young wizard."

I stared at the headmaster as if I were dazed, trying to process everything.

"You're new. That's to be expected." Ambrose shrugged, "If you'll look down, there are arrows, which will guide you to the destination.

I looked down and noticed there were indeed yellow arrows moving at a fast speed off behind me.

I quickly followed them until I reached a gate that was locked shut.

"Sorry young wizard. You can't pass, it's too dangerous in there." Stillson said.

I stared at him shyly, and raised the letter that was in my hand up for him to see.

"What's this?" Stillson clumsily opened the letter and reading it.

After he finished, he glanced at me again.

After his _observation _he nodded, "Ok. You can pass, but be careful in there, young wizard."

I nodded and went through the gate, thinking to myself. _**What is it with people calling me Young Wizard?**_

When I passed through the dark door, I was brought into another area.

I looked around, maybe hoping to see some unicorns, but I found none.

Nothing other than that yellow arrow that still guided me.

Sighing, I followed it to the next person I was to talk to.

"Oh. It's you. Glad you came. There are lost souls roaming the streets. Do you think you could defeat a couple?" Private Connely asked.

_**Nice to meet you too. **_I thought to myself.

"Sure...?" I said, and followed the arrow, leading past a young fellow and elderly lady, before encountering the beings known as _Lost Souls._

I dug in my bag and found a deck of cards Ambrose gave me.

I looked them over before going towards the lost souls.

I was then drawn to a circle with glowing white pips, while my enemy stand... or float... across from me.

I looked at my cards.

I had 3 Imp cards and 5 life wand attacks.

I chose an Imp card, which dissipated and with a wave of my wand, an Imp appeared in front of me, playing annoying music towards my enemy.

The ghost moaned and disappeared under the ground.

I felt the magic aura leave me as I was able to move again. Allowing me to get back to the side road.

I was shaky, glancing at my cards, only to find them all together again.

I looked at my quest arrow only to see I had to defeat one more.

After that, I began to get the hang of things.

Conelly sent me to a boy named Ceran Nightchant, who when I met, was very sarcastic and cocky.

"What is a young wizard like you doing in a place like this? I strictly told Ambrose that I would take care of these dark matters." Ceran said.

I blinked, "Well, that's funny. Because we just encountered Malistaire and the dark stuff has just started."

"Whatever. I need your help. I need you to go fight some fairies. You see, they've been a little... Pesky lately. Would you please go talk some out and see what's wrong with them?" Ceran asked.

I was about to reply back that he was being really smart, but rolling my eyes, I walked off to find said fairies.

After defeating two or three, I return the Ceran.

"Wow. That was fast." He remarked. "Now. Let's see what we are dealing with."

After a few minutes, he looked at me worriedly, "Man. This is bad. It's all like the creatures here have somehow gone darkside."

I sighed, Ambrose sent _this guy?_

"Why don't you go farther down the road and go find Lady Oriel. Maybe she'll know what to do." Ceran said.

After another 5 minutes of jogging, I arrive at a tall door.

When I came inside, there were little fairies flying around, but they looked different than the ones outside.

Then, I saw an angel being.

"You there. Please stop harming my fairies!" Lady Oriel cried out.

"I am here to help, miss." I slowly approached.

"Oh thank goodness! Ambrose sent a Ceran Nightchant, but he never showed. Thank the fairies you've come. Could you please defeat some dark fairies and collect some fairy dust?" Oriel asked.

"Sure." I said.

Three dark fairy dusts later, I returned to Oriel.

"This is bad. This is very bad. I noticed while you were fighting, there was cages with my fairies in them, could you please go free them?" Oriel asked.

Another four cages later.

"Hmm. It looks as if these cages were made of bones. Would you be kind and go ask Ceran if there is a sinister skeleton that he's seen?" Oriel asked.

I nodded and turned.

"Wait young wizard!" Oriel called.

When I turned back, she had something in her hand, a card.

"Use this. This one fairy will heal you in times of need, also you can heal others." Oriel smiles.

I nod again and jog off.

Now we are getting somewhere.

When I found Ceran, "Wow. Did you defeat Rattlebones?"

"Really?" I groan.

"You didn't, did you?" Ceran asked.

"No. Where is he?" I sigh tiredly.

"Just a ways down that road. I'll give you some good valuables if you go defeat him. Good luck young wizard!" Ceran grinned.

I went to find rattlebones and defeated him with no problem, thanks to Oriel's card.

I returned to Ceran.

"You're still alive? I mean, you did it!" He sent me back to Ambrose which I almost wanted to jump in glee of being away from that student.

"Congratulations young wizard! Maybe someday you'll be just like me!" Ambrose said, before taking a second glance, "My, my, you've done so much today, you can barely keep your eyes open. Here. Young wizard, if you'll look in your bag there, you will find a compass."

I stared at him in disbelief but dug in my bag, surprised by feeling something big and cold.

I pulled out the semi-large tool.

"That's it. The compass will lead you to your destination. And there's more. This button with the four arrows will teleport you right back to the commons. This button with the little house, will direct you back to your dorm room. Third button, you can mark your location anywhere within the spiral, except your dorm. And finally, the fourth button will only activate if you have marked a location. But you can worry about that later. Go ahead and test out your home button. Get you some well deserved rest young wizard."

_**My name is Sophia.**_

But I was already too tired to say, I pressed the home button, only to be teleported into a small room with a red bed.

I didn't care if it was red, green, or purple, I was out like a light.


End file.
